1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a leather coating structure for a case and, in particular, to a separable leather coating structure for a case for a portable electronic apparatus and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
In some portable electronic apparatus, leather material is often coated onto the user operating panel region (i.e., the surface of the upper cover) for better appearance and feeling. Take an ordinary laptop computer as an example, the conventional way of attaching the leather is to cut a piece of leather into the desired shape and then attach it to a predetermined region on the upper cover. However, the upper cover surface structure constructed by such method often has the following problems: bad cutting may distort the shape of the leather and improper cutting may result in rough edges.
The upper cover is the area that the user directly touches the most during use. The leather piece conventionally attached to the upper cover structure is likely to be peeled off or be damaged if the user constantly touches the leather edge during operations. In particular, the leather is often peeled from the bending edge.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the upper cover 130 of a conventional laptop computer. The drawing shows that a leather coating structure 110 is directly attached onto the lower region of the keyboard 102. It shows further drawbacks that the leather is likely to have a detached surface layer 112 and a rough edge 114 if it is attached using the conventional method.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new upper cover design that can avoid the above-mentioned damage.